


灯塔

by verderblich



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 1





	灯塔

00

吗/啡是噩梦的根源。

01

“......今天是停战之日，今天是胜利之日，今天我们在这里欢迎我们的战争英雄们......”

数以百计的巫师们聚集在魔法部的正厅里，手里拿着两面小旗——一面是英国的国旗，一面是英国魔法部的M标志；报纸的记者们架起了相机；几位兴奋的演讲者变出一叠摇摇晃晃的木箱子，站在箱子的顶端，用扩音魔咒冲着四周喊，“庆祝我们的胜利！”

十分钟后，在万众瞩目之中，几个巫师的身影幻影移形到了正厅的中央。人群一拥而上，蓝色和黄色的小旗同时飞到空中疯狂挥舞起来，挥出一片翻滚的海洋；记者手中的相机开始咔嚓咔嚓不断冒出紫色的烟雾，镜头银色的闪光映亮了来者惊讶的脸。紧接着魔法部部长Archer Evermonde出现在那几位巫师的身后，绷着脸，看上去既尴尬又恼火。一些巫师在注意到了Archer的出现后，原本的窃窃私语逐渐变成了毫不掩饰的嗤笑。

“‘禁止巫师们参加麻瓜们的战争’，哦，我都可以预见到他的名字会怎样出现在历史书上了——绝对是以与我们的战争英雄们相反的方式。”

他们的注意力很快就被几位巫师放下袍子后露出的脸庞吸引走了。

Theseus Scamander表情僵硬地将自己的兜帽放了下来。他刚刚从西部前线回来，风尘仆仆，脸上还带着未处理完的伤痕；而人群在看到他英俊的面孔后更加激动了，无视他狼狈兮兮的样子扑上来与他握手；几个相机同时凑了过来，嘴巴在镜头后一张一合。

“Scamander先生，请您对预言家报的读者说些什么吧！”

“Scamander先生，请问您如何评价自己在这场战争中取得的成就？”

“Scamander先生，请问您对人们称呼您为‘战争英雄’怎么看呢？”

要说些什么呢？Theseus看了一眼身后的Archer黑得快要滴出墨水的脸色，感到有些厌烦。他在心里叹了口气，脸上挂上了体面的微笑，转头看着离他最近的那名最激动的记者。

“Scamander先生，我能先给您拍个照吗？”

一只不知从哪里伸出来的手拉住了他的肩膀，将Theseus扯了一个踉跄。他刚刚从那阵突如其来的眩晕中回过神来，抬起头，一个蓄势待发的镜头就正正对上了他的脸。“咔嚓”一声，剧烈的闪光夹着浓烟飘到了他的脸上。Theseus僵住了。

02

“咔嚓。”

“就保持这个动作别动——1，2，3......好了！感谢您的配合！”

“咔嚓。”

Theseus将手中的枪放下，压低身子从铁丝网旁边滑到战壕里。他上前几步，冲着还在摆弄手中笨重相机的摄影师露出一个温暖的笑容。

“辛苦了。”

有着绿色眼睛的摄影师将自己的相机小心翼翼地收到了自己的背包里。他抬起头，脸上洋溢着快活地微笑，是盛夏穿过树冠的金闪闪的阳光。“没有什么，”他不好意思地摸了摸自己的耳朵，脸上的几颗褐色的小雀斑随着他面部肌肉的动作在他的脸上跳起了舞，“能成为一名记者，为战争作出一点贡献，是我的荣幸。”

Theseus饶有兴致地看着他，“您看起来很年轻啊，刚毕业吗？”

“我今年18了，也是可以入伍的年龄了。”摄影师眉毛一扬，“也可以和您一样在战场上为国奋斗，但是我选择了战地记者这条路，感觉这样更能找到自己的价值；通过这个方式，我也是为国家尽力了。”

我可不是为“国”奋战，Theseus在心里笑了笑，但是没有打断摄影师的话。

“我没上过大学——从教堂学校里毕业之后直接到了报社当了学童，后来军队到报社里应招战地记者，我就到这儿来啦。”两人一前一后向着战壕的方向走去，“如果您允许的话，今后我就跟在您身后拍照了。”

他应该拒绝的，这个麻瓜只会影响他在战争中的行动，毕竟他为了上战场和魔法部签了协议，非紧急情况不会再麻瓜面前使用魔法。但是当他看到Tom闪闪发光的绿色双眼，看到里面蕴含的生机时，他就没法把拒绝的话说出口——那双眼睛让他想起他的弟弟Newt和Newt谈起那些神奇动物时的神情——那金光闪闪的是希望，是未来与梦想混合体，就像是银河系里瑰丽的星云，是深海蚌壳中耀眼的珍珠。

至少我可以稍微保护一下他，Theseus这样说服了自己。他又想起了临走之前与Newt关于学业和神奇动物的争执，心脏像是浸了水的海绵一样沉了下去。

他已经不小心毁了一个少年人的梦想了，至少他现在能保护另一个。

“对了，我是Tom，您的名字是？”

“我是Theseus，很高兴与您合作，Tom先生。”

......他该拒绝的，如果他拒绝了，那个孩子今天说不定还活着。

03

“咔哒。”

“Theseus先生，我好像踩到了什么东西......”

Theseus抬起头时，心跳几乎都要止住了。就在离他十步远的地方，Tom正傻傻地举着自己的相机，浑身颤抖地看着自己脚底的一块圆形金属。他看向Theseus，冷汗从额头上留下了，声音呜咽，像是面临屠宰的羊羔。

“Theseus先生，我是不是要死了。”

“嘘嘘嘘，你会没事的......”

Theseus小跑几步，尽量悄无声息地跑到Tom的旁边。他们位于一座山坡下方，有几座矮树丛遮住了他们的身形；山坡上，德军巡逻兵手中的提灯灯光一闪而过。

“只是，先别出声，好吗？”Theseus极力安抚着眼前这个恐惧到了极点的孩子，“我会想办法的，你先不要乱动......”他的大脑飞速运转着，脑内两个小人争辩是否应该拿出魔杖将Tom解救下来。就在他犹豫的那一瞬间，有个德国的巡逻兵发现了草丛中的动静，当即用德语向同伙吼了一句什么，然后一连串的子弹冲着他们所在的方向倾泻而下。

“幻影移形！”

Theseus只来得及喊出这几个音节，冲上去一把抱住了Tom——留给Theseus思考的时间太短了，他们只瞬移了一米，成功躲过了子弹，却没有躲过爆炸范围——在两个人重新出现的一瞬间，热浪夹杂着炸弹的碎片流星雨一般劈头盖脸的砸下。

Theseus只觉得周身一疼。他扶着Tom摔倒在了地上，先是闻到了空气中浓厚的血腥味，这才意识到自己已经浑身是血——炸弹碎片带着炸药的余温，火辣辣地嵌在肉里，伤口处黑乎乎的皮肉散发出焦糊味；他咬紧了牙关，努力挪动着四肢将已经昏迷的记者往草丛里拖。麻瓜战友们向他的方向一路小跑过来，一梭梭子弹嗖嗖地穿过他的头顶上方，击中人体时发出一声声闷响。

“坚持住！”

已经开始模糊的视线中，有人跑了过来，粗鲁地撕开他和记者胳膊上的衣服，从包里掏出一个小巧的注射器，扎在了Theseus的上臂上。

梅林啊，那是怎么一种感受呢？那种感觉比服用了福灵剂更为美妙。一瞬间Theseus的身体仿佛离开了寒冷腥臭的壕沟，离开了充斥着火药味的空气；他仿佛置身于家中温暖的火炉前，漫步于霍格沃茨的公共休息室里，而他的父母和Newt的影子在他的眼前浮现，他们张开怀抱，看着Theseus，温柔地呼唤着他的名字——Theseus不由得咧开嘴傻笑了起来，他恍惚地向那虚空中的身影伸出手臂，而就在这时他听到旁边传来一声低低地咒骂。

接着他的视野一阵剧烈的晃动，家人的影像在他的眼前四散成了碎片，好像有什么人在他的后脑勺给了他一击。

他陷入了昏迷。

04

Theseus在战壕里走了一圈，确定周围没有黑巫师的踪迹之后就找了个相对宽敞的地方坐了下来。他的不远处有两个法国人，见到他的到来急忙将一个木箱子藏在了身后；Theseus并没有理会他们格外可疑的举动，坐下来将雨衣蒙在了头上准备小憩一会儿。那两个不认识的法国人嘀嘀咕咕用法语说着什么，不时看一眼Theseus，他们的谈话最终在一连串的大笑中结束了。其中那个长着络腮胡子高个子脱掉了自己的帽子，冲着Theseus的方向走了过来，眼角的笑纹里有着些让人看了不舒服的诡谲神情。他一下子搭上了Theseus的肩膀，凌乱带着污垢的胡子蹭上了Theseus的侧脸，鬼鬼祟祟地从自己的口袋里掏出一个玻璃瓶。

“从德国人那收缴来的吗/啡，要来一点吗？”他看见Theseus有些嫌恶的眼神，嘿嘿地笑了起来。

“军队里很多人都在使用这玩意儿——”他说话的时候唾沫星子乱飞，“你看看我们四周！如果这世界上真的像那些虚伪的基督徒所说有地狱的话，那可不就是这地方了吗？而且现在敌军也在休息，可不就是最佳时机？更何况，”这时他暗示性地碰了碰Theseus的军装上衣口袋，里面几个小的空的注射器一阵叮当乱响，“你装什么清高？”

“我受伤了，这是医生给我开的药物。”

“你这简直是我本年看到的最烂的借口，”法国人用眼角睥睨着Theseus，“只是治疗需要这么大的剂量吗？你必须得来一点，这样才会确保你不会把我们私藏药品的事情说出去。”法国人姿态懒洋洋的，声音中却带着不容置疑的命令感——他的手甚至扶上了身边枪的枪托。Theseus皱起了眉头，一把甩开了那个软趴趴的法国人，他当然不惧怕眼前这个磕嗨了的麻瓜的威胁。

“不了，先生。”Theseus整理了一下自己被弄乱的衣襟，神色淡然地拒绝了那个提议，“我今天就要停药了，你们自行享用就好——我保证不会说出去。”

法国人神色古怪的看了他一眼。

“停药？你还真当自己是......你上次注射是什么时候？”

Theseus感到有些莫名的烦躁和不解，但还是耐着性子回答。

“今天早上，三个小时之前*。”

法国人露出一个耐人寻味的表情，但很快就重新瘫在了地上，浓重的法国口音拖得绵长，变得滑稽起来。

“你到时候会求我的。”

......最开始的征兆只是一点虚汗和轻微的肌肉酸痛，那时Theseus还不知道这是悲剧的前兆——而悲剧是一锅咕嘟嘟冒泡的魔药，各种材料纷纷加进去之后才显示出它的威力——他心烦意乱地拿出自己贴身的方巾擦掉了头上的冷汗，向远方灰暗的地平线和铁丝网眺望。而就在那地平线上，突兀地出现了一个黑点，古怪地在原地静止住了。Theseus眯起眼睛，暗中将魔杖从袖子里滑到手心里。

几枚滋滋作响的毒气弹被扔进了战壕，黄绿色的气体一下子在空中炸开——这个时候那个地平线上的黑点也动了，在压倒了铁丝网后一颗摇摇欲坠的枯树之后，已势不可挡的气势向着Theseus这边军队的方向冲来。那是一只匈牙利树蜂，呼吸间带着火焰与死亡的气息——Theseus一把抓起防毒面具，套在了自己和Tom的脸上。

该死的！他们竟然把龙用到了战场上——

此刻那只匈牙利树蜂已经近在咫尺，它向着地上一切还在挪动的活物喷出了熊熊烈焰，麻瓜士兵们惊慌失措地四散奔逃，在哀嚎中化为了一具具焦尸。Theseus将自己和Tom藏在了一个战壕的夹缝里，挨过了一轮火焰的袭击。

“你躲在这里别动！”Theseus冲着Tom喊了一句。然而他刚刚踏出去一步，一种让人无法忽视的眩晕和虚弱就袭击了他，他开始流虚汗，胃里仿佛伸进去了一只手在搅动，让他忍不住干呕起来，而刚刚在大脑深处一直若有若无盘旋的渴求变得愈发明显。Theseus挣扎着又向前走了一步，随即倒在了地上，全身肌肉开始轻微地痉挛。匈牙利树蜂还在他的头顶盘旋，他用尽意志将魔杖抽出，对着熊熊而来的龙的吐息，释放出来铁甲咒将身下的区域包围。他感受到Tom就在他的背后瑟瑟发抖，防毒面具后的嘴里不停地念叨出模糊不清的祈祷声。

“耶稣啊......上帝啊......这是这是什么怪物......我不想死.......妈妈我不想死......”

Theseus快要支撑不住了。他头昏脑涨，余光看到几个巫师正骑着扫帚匆忙飞来。

在坚持一会儿，就一会儿——

然而魔力的屏障在那三个巫师赶来之前就支离破碎，火焰夹杂着高温在他的身边翻涌；他看见一缕烈焰擦过了Tom的脸，像是给了他一个死亡的亲吻——胶制的防毒面具瞬间融化，紧紧贴在了Tom的脸上，散发出烤肉和塑料的糊味。Tom惨叫一声倒在了地上。

透过护眼处的玻璃眼罩，Theseus看见了一双失去光彩，像是玻璃球一样空洞的绿眼睛。

05

“Scamander先生，您还好吗？”

Theseus回过神来，发现记者和人群还站在他的面前，眼神迫切又忧心的望着他。他勉强露出一个自信的微笑，将颤抖和战栗的双手掩盖在了自己的黑袍子之下。

“我很好。”

我很好。Theseus在心里对自己强调。如今他戒掉了吗/啡，没有了药物对他的影响，他理应是能够保护魔法界，保护他的父母和幼弟。

想到Newt，Theseus重新积攒起一些气力。

然而那双失掉了光彩的绿眼睛的浮影又在他的眼前飘过。

06

第二次发作之前，Theseus带着一众傲罗准备逮捕Grindelwald。他从法国魔法部出发的时候虽说对这次行动感到一定的紧张，但是还是算得上信心满满，毕竟他的身后有着49名来自英国和法国的精英傲罗。他在进到地下的圆形竞技场之前，还按照Dumbledore的建议，特地叮嘱了手下的傲罗们。

“听Grindelwald的演讲并不犯法，我们不能对他的听众施加武力，不能成为Grindelwald口中的恶人。”

但是他失职了，是他搞砸了这次的行动；他没能安抚好自己的手下——当时虽然注意到傲罗们的紧张情绪，却错过了人群中那种近乎歇斯底里的压力；他甚至都没能把控好自己——当他看到自己的弟弟Newt被蓝色的火焰包围时，他的身体完全僵直，挪动不了一分，战栗感顺着他的脊梁骨爬上来；那双空洞的绿眼睛又回来了，像是个尖叫的幽灵掐住了Theseus的喉咙；Theseus急促地喘息着，却感觉氧气到达不了他的肺部——他快要窒息了。

Grindelwald已经拿起魔杖对准了Newt。他脸上带着残忍的笑意。

“Dumbledore会为你哀悼吗？”

Theseus拼命试图挪动自己的四肢，从自己那愚笨的躯壳中挣脱。他在心中绝望地大喊：停下！

“停下！”

Theseus看清楚说话的人之后，惶恐更像水藻一样在他的心底生长。

不——Leta！

......他没能救得了Leta，甚至没能力拯救自己和Newt——他们两个的命是Leta换回来的，而身为首席傲罗的Theseus却只能作一只狼狈的落水狗，从地下跌跌撞撞地逃了出来，来自Newt的拥抱只会让他感到更加的羞愧。

为什么——Theseus咬住了Newt的肩膀，他的心在Newt关切的眼神下缩成了一团，皱巴巴的像是个哭脱水的婴儿。

这次他失去了药物的借口，真正看清了自己——Theseus Scamander就是一个无能的废物——他存在的意义是什么？他保护不了战友，保护不了下属，保护不了Leta，保护不了Newt——

他希望在刚刚在火焰中化为灰烬的是自己。

07

Newt所居住的公寓位于一条比较安静的英国老街上，平日里街上见不到几个人。在一个昏黑的雨夜，当他打开门，发现一个湿漉漉的人形脸朝下昏倒在了他的家门口。他吓了一跳，连忙蹲下来，抓住那个人的肩将他翻过身，才发现这个人是Theseus——他很明显已经在那里躺了很长时间了，身上没有一丝活人的暖意，胸口处只有微弱的起伏。

Newt将Theseus弄回家中，将他放到火炉的前面，用一块大毛巾将他的哥哥卷在中间；护树罗锅有些不安地触碰着Theseus满是水渍的脸颊，Newt将皮克特拎起，放回了口袋里面。

“他昏迷了，先别打扰他了。”他对着皮克特轻柔地嘀咕了几声，“我去给他弄点热汤。”

......等到Newt端着一碗蘑菇浓汤回到客厅里的时候，Theseus已经醒了过来。他裹着毯子端正地坐在客厅的沙发上，头发已经烘干了，失去了发胶固定的前额发垂在额头前面；他的脸颊不再是苍白的，因为温暖的炉火带上了一点粉红色。Theseus伸出手去接Newt递给他的碗，手上遍布的咬痕引来了Newt的注视。Newt犹豫了一下，将手慢慢伸过去捏了捏Theseus的肩膀。

“你还好吗？”

Theseus的手在听到这个问题时不住地抖了抖，但是他的声线还是稳而不乱。“我很好。”Theseus简言意概地说，垂下眼躲开Newt的注视，来将汤递到了嘴边，“抱歉打扰你了......我一会儿就走。”

Newt意外地没有追问下去。他在Theseus的对面坐下，沉默地看着Theseus喝着蘑菇浓汤。

“鸟蛇们有了新的宝宝，”Newt突然开口，“你今晚要留下来吃晚饭，顺便看看他们吗？”

“你知道我对你的神奇小动物们不是特别感兴趣......”拒绝的话原本都已经挂在了嘴边呼之欲出，但是Newt因失望瘪起的嘴马上就把那句拒绝扔出脑海之外了，“好吧，好吧。”

他跟着Newt小心翼翼地钻入那只老旧的手提箱里——那还废了他一阵功夫，他的肩膀相比起Newt更宽阔一点——Newt步伐很快，等待他从台阶上下来时，他已经拿好一桶生肉，嘴里面叼着魔杖等待Theseus了。

“这还是我第一次下来这边，到你的小动物窝里面。”

“你会喜欢的。”

Newt领着他走过了箱中动物园的各个角落——他先是去看了新破壳的，还湿哒哒的鸟蛇宝宝，然后被角陀兽糊了一脸口水；他在Newt的指导下用魔杖变出叮当逗弄了一会儿驺吾，最终获得了和Newt一起躺在驺吾红艳艳的尾巴里面打滚的权利；在接近隐形兽的巢穴时，一双飘在空中的褐色眼睛和肩膀上突如其来的重量让他想起在战争壕坑里听那些麻瓜士兵讲的关于鬼怪的幻想；最终他们停在了护树罗锅的栖息树之前。

“你感觉怎么样？”

Newt问这个问题时Theseus正用手指逗弄着一只对他感兴趣的护树罗锅。他偏过头，看见Newt同样小心翼翼地偷瞄着他的侧脸，脸上带了些Theseus已经陌生的期待——在Newt还是个孩子的时候，Newt经常带着这种神情看着他，现在已经不多见了。

“我不敢相信我之前从来没有到你的小动物园里一次过，Newt，”他给了自己的弟弟一个微笑，“我以前错过了很多风景。”

Newt的眼睛被这句话点燃了，他有些害羞而紧张地快速眨着眼睛。

“那你最喜欢哪种神奇动物？”

Theseus凝视着眼前的护树罗锅，生机勃勃的颜色让Theseus想起了海上迷雾之中的灯塔。

“护树罗锅。”他以近乎叹息的口吻说出。

“为什么？”

“我已经有些饿了，我们去吃晚饭吧。”

他迅速而生硬地从这个话题之中逃走了，但是他的心已经先一步给出了答案。

——因为它像是你眼睛的颜色。

......晚餐是由Newt一个人完成的，他的手艺意外地不错，但是Theseus只是勉强吃下去了一点，就感觉有些反胃——他这几天一直不饿，加上在魔法部几日不日不夜的连续运转，这才使他丢脸的昏倒在了弟弟的公寓面前。想必Newt也通过他只吃了一半的白面包和几乎没动的牛排里看出了什么，一直隐秘地用担忧的眼神看着他，于是Theseus就开始装傻充愣，转头开始点评Newt公寓墙上的一些照片和画像。

他的计谋似乎起效了，兄弟两气氛和平的吃完了这顿晚饭。饭后，Theseus正准备告退，就看见Newt在壁炉上方的暗格里面扒出两瓶苏格兰威士忌。

“认真的吗——”Theseus忍不住说，“这个时候喝酒？”

“Paul的羽毛被烧焦了......（”谁是Paul？”）一只鸟蛇宝宝。它和我这几天情绪很低落，”Newt冲Theseus无辜地眨眨眼，脸上流露出一点伤心，“你能陪我喝一点吗？”

Theseus第一直觉告诉他这个所谓的“羽毛烧焦”的理由是不知从哪个角落里面鬼扯出来的；但是当他看到Newt脸上不加掩饰的伤感后，又稍微动摇了，毕竟他的弟弟一向脑回沟不同寻常人。就在Theseus内心挣扎的时候，Newt已经从厨房的柜子里面招来两只杯子和一桶冰块；威士忌的塞子被启开，黄澄澄的酒液混合着冰块在杯子里发出叮当的脆响。

“就这一次。”Theseus无奈地接过酒杯，稍稍抿了一小口，微微转动手腕让酒液在光下折射出迷离的色彩。他并不喜欢喝酒，酒量也不大——从战场上回来之后他就对一切可能的成瘾性物品敬而远之了，平时也只是偶尔和下属或者不同部门的同事去酒吧里稍微一坐，喝上两三杯；Theseus陷入了沉默，他意识到许多微醺时会在酒吧里面手舞足蹈的傲罗们已经不在了，他们喝醉后鲜活的表情还历历在目；然后他又不能自控地回忆起在湿冷的战场上和Tom及一些麻瓜士兵一起猛灌酒液保温的经历，他还偷偷用了保温咒；接着回忆又闪现到他与Leta第一次相遇时的场景，两个人在舞会的人群中接吻，Leta的嘴唇上面有红酒的味道——他在回忆里沉沦的太深，没有注意到他杯子里面的酒一直没有消下去过，而Newt从头到尾都只是看着他在独饮。

两瓶威士忌都被Theseus一个人消耗殆尽，Theseus感觉到内心充斥着前所未有的放松。这个世界上没有什么东西能够束缚他，他终于可以面对自己了——Theseus傻笑了一声，但紧接着两行眼泪就从眼眶里流了出来。他呜咽着趴倒在了桌子上，哽咽得不能自己。

“嘘......没事了。”

有人在轻轻抚摸过他的肩膀，是Theseus熟悉的声音。Theseus抬起头，想要找到那个声音就让他无比依恋的人——他已经模糊视野中出现了一双炯炯有神的松石绿的眼睛。

灯塔——

Theseus摇摇晃晃地站起来，想要去触摸那双绿眼睛。那双绿眼睛的主人主动靠了过来，将Theseus抱在了怀里。

“Theseus，告诉我发生了什么事好吗？”

08

第二天Theseus醒来的时候竟然已经临近中午，他发现自己穿上了干燥的睡衣，昨天穿的衣服已经被烘干，整整齐齐地叠好放到了一边。他感觉自己精神状态稍微恢复了一些，意外地没有因宿醉而头疼。Newt的公寓比起他居住的地方空间更显狭窄，被各种各样的书籍杂物填满了，记录着神奇动物研究资料的羊皮纸一直高高地堆到屋顶。比起Theseus现在空空荡荡的卧室，这样的地方让Theseus更觉得安心。他从床上爬起来，意识到自己的身体还在留恋充满了Newt身上干稻草气息的毯子。

去上班，他在心中命令自己。

Theseus将自己的放在衣架上的外套穿上，在公寓里四处走了一圈。几只嗅嗅幼崽见到Theseus的时候在笼子里跑了起来，黑豆似的小眼睛紧紧盯着Theseus的胸针和袖扣。Newt不在公寓内，而他的手提箱放在了客厅正中间。Theseus没有去打扰Newt，走到门口转了转门把手。门把手纹丝不动。Theseus皱起眉头，手摸向了自己大衣的内口袋，结果发现自己的魔杖也不见了。

箱子忽然打开了，里面传出Newt的声音，“你的魔杖在我这！”他的脑袋从箱子里面探出，对上Theseus恼怒的眼神。

“门用魔咒锁好了，我已经帮你请好假了，一天。”

“你怎么......你不事先征求一下我的意见吗？”

“你需要休息，”Newt难得态度强硬，“早餐在桌子上，我想给你看一些东西。”

等到Theseus吃完了饭，Newt将一打黑白相片拿了出来，一张张陈列在Theseus面前——第一张是一个穿着风衣，左手提着公文包，右手拄着拐杖的年轻人；第二张是一对中年夫妇，在公园的长椅上亲密长吻，男人的左眼上有一个眼罩；第三张是一个人在小餐馆里吃着炸鱼和薯条，一道可怖的疤痕穿过了他的下巴和右边脸，他右边的幼童正偷偷用余光观察着这个奇怪的人......Theseus抖着手一张张翻了下去，看到最后一张照片的时候，他愣在了原地——照片是从窗外拍摄屋内的场景，一个人坐在屋内的扶椅上，手中还捧着一个茶杯，侧脸颊上布满了烧伤，双眼紧闭。

“你应该认出来了，那是Tom。”

“......Newt，你是怎么知道这个名字的？”

“你昨天晚上告诉我的。”Newt解释�道，还调侃了Theseus一句，“想必很多黑巫师都不知道，只要给首席傲罗灌上几杯威士忌，他就乖乖地你问什么他答什么。”

“所以你根本没有一只蛇鸟叫保罗。”

“我是有一只鸟蛇叫保罗——他昨天还在你的手上爬过——只是他的羽毛并没有被烧焦过。”

“无论如何，我只是想告诉你Theseus，你没有害死那个记者。他在那场与龙的遭遇战中瞎了眼，之后就从战场上退了下来，经由魔法部处理了他的记忆之后回到国内，现在在他叔父的饭店里面帮忙，依旧顽强的为生存奋斗下去——如果没有你的铁甲咒，他可能早就在那场战争中死去了。”

Theseus感受到一阵酸意涌上心头，他张开嘴，才发现自己的听上去如此颤抖和破碎。

“但是我本可以......如果不是那该死的戒断反应......”

“照片是我今天早上收集和拍摄到的，我当时拍摄相片和时候和他交谈了，Theseus，他还记得你。他告诉我说当时你们军队里很多人出现了吗/啡上/瘾的情况，因为有一个新医疗兵傻蛋弄错了剂量。那不是你的错，Theseus。”

“我想告诉你Theseus，你在战场上救了很多人；如果没有你，那些你在照片里看到的面孔就不会微笑着站在这里；你的‘英雄’称号受之无愧。”

Theseus感觉内心那颗自战争之后就不断死去的树又重新受到了雨露的浇灌，但内心一直咆哮着的黑狗影子*还在垂死挣扎。

“我在巴黎没能保护Leta......保护你......我失职了，没能抓捕Grindelwald......”

Newt叹息一声，伸手捧住了Theseus的脸；两人额头紧贴，双目对视，Theseus发现Newt的绿眼睛里含着一团温吞的火焰。

“你尽力了，Grindelwald是现在这个世界上最强大的黑巫师，你从他的手底下保护了巴黎，你已经比大部分的巫师都要好了。”

“Leta不是你害死的，她自愿为你牺牲，是因为爱啊——在她的眼中，Theseus是骄傲的艳阳，是寒冬中的火炉，是海上的灯塔，她深信你的存活会带领着魔法界继续反抗Grindelwald的腐蚀；正是因为她心中爱着这样一个Theseus，她才心甘情愿地慷慨赴死。”

“而且Theseus，你还有我，你能保护我，我也是有能力保护你的。”

Theseus红着眼眶，眼泪在里面转了几圈但没有落下来；他最终只是用食指关节轻柔地敲了一下Newt的脑门。

“你找借口的方式还是这么烂，从小就这样。”

Newt眨眨眼，“也只对你有用，哥哥，从小就这样。”

当晚，Theseus做了一个梦。梦里他重回战场，坐在战壕的焦土上。这次那双无神地盯着他的绿眼睛鲜活起来，耳边飘来了Newt的声音。随着那声音，那双眼睛逐渐离他远去，最终变成了一盏绿灯，高高地悬挂在灯塔的顶端，照亮了他的周身，而他影子里的黑狗终于挣扎着离他远去。

\---End---

*“抑郁症就像是一条黑狗”。

*吗/啡属于阿/片类药物，停药5-6小时后出现戒断反应；


End file.
